Lady Treats and Drinks
by insideimasadrainbow
Summary: None of the reviews warned him about the annoyingly cute asshole cashier who can't spell people's names right. On purpose. Gratsu. Language.


**A/N:** This is based off a prompt where someone purposely misspells the customer's name wrong on a coffee cup or whatever lol. This won't be long, probably two or three chapters. XD

* * *

Lady Treats and Drinks. A decent size coffee shop that hardly sells coffee (when pastries, cakes, pies, cheesecakes, ice cream, smoothies, cupcakes, fruit jello shots are on the menu coffee is pretty invisible) painted in soft peach and lavender plum colors and full of plush, velvet red booths and stools that went with smooth mahogany tables and counter tops. The ceiling let out a gentle glow from the lights strung across its surface and the entire floor was sleek marble. Upon walking through the elegant glass doors, the overpowering scent of baked treats, mocha, and coffee beans drown the air. Straight ahead is the counter, an L shaped mahogany surface equipped with two registers, a phone, a stand holding pamphlets advertising the shop and its membership galore, and directly above the counter, hanging down like a movie poster is the full coffee shop menu (the coffee section was barely visible). Behind the counter against the wall is the sliding window doors to the drive thru. A black screen, connected with a head set, standing on a stand is brightly lit and on ready for taking the drivers' orders. There are many shelves holding various items such as sugar, syrup, cups, mugs, tongs, to-go bags, toasters, etc. Every necessity a coffee shop will need was stacked there.

Then there's the workers who help run Lady Treats and Drinks. Strictly ordered from the owner herself, each employee is assigned to their own uniform to accommodate the setting the shop is flared in. Example; the owner who goes by Lady Irene, has a daughter who helps runs the shop as the manager. Erza Scarlet is her name and her uniform color is gold and red, and consists of a one piece silky dress that has open slits at both of her thighs and is sleeveless as well as collar-less. The dress stops at her ankles and she wears simple black slip on shoes.

Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Agura, and Lisanna Strauss are known as the shops 'Gem Trio Waitresses' who wear identical uniforms although their colors are different. Lucy, who is a blonde with melted cocoa colored eyes, has the green and white high low skirt with the matching halter crop top. Yukino, who has a unique grey stone shaded in with mixed water vial colored blue hair, wears the blue and white one. Lisanna, who has silky silver hair, wears the pink and white. Like Erza they wear they the black slip on shoes. These are the only three workers who share the same uniform.

As for Cana Alberone, Juvia Locksar, Wendy Marvel, Flare Corona and Evergreen; these ladies, who are also waitresses, have their own distinct uniform in color and shapes. The shop was female dominant but there are three working males. The first one is Freed Justine, a long haired mint green top, who is a little too into the uniform policy. He quite enjoys his black cut of slacks that are kept rolled up at the back of his calves and the snowy grey flowy top along with the black fedora styled with zebra print he wears over his waist long hair. They're all trained to know every post in the shop but Freed is the main bartender but switches over to the car window at times. The second male isn't as enthusiastic about the uniform but doesn't make a fuss on it either. His name is Jellal Fernandez, who's also Erza's boyfriend, and his uniform consists of long striped blue and black pants that flare out at the ankles, a button down matching top with the long collar flipped up, brushing against his dark, ocean blue hair. He has a tattoo inked red with intricate line designs that went straight through his right eye, of course only touching the skin and not his _actual_ eye. Jellal handles the alcohol as well but mostly is stationed at the car window. The last one is Natsu Dragneel. Natsu is short and pink haired and is known as the shop's 'Flame'. His uniform is mostly his light caramel skin as he only wears a pair of black cotton hakama pants with the waist line trimmed gold with a matching open chest vest. The vest is gold trimmed and black, and stops above his bellybutton exposing his smooth skin. Natsu doesn't care about the uniform and will sometimes go without the vest altogether. Of course Erza or one of the girls would get on his case when he went without his vest, especially since he distracted the female customers whenever he did. All three of the males wear black cotton boots that flare at their ankles and point into a curly tip at the toes.

Because of the coffee shop setting, the employees and their... uniquely styled uniform, not to mention the menu (which barely advertised coffee), Lady Treats and Drinks is quite the success in Magnolia. In Weekly Reviews it has the highest positive reviews, especially from those who don't live in Magnolia and recommend the shop to those who are visiting. That's exactly why Gray Fullbuster pulled his sleek Camaro V6 into the parking lot of Lady Treats and Drinks. Hailing from the small town Isvan, Gray came to Magnolia for school. He had just moved in his own apartment just a block from Fairy Tail Uni and finally felt settled enough to explore his new town. Lady Drinks and Treats was highly suggested by every media app he scoped out so here he was although to be truthful, he had been skeptical by the name of the business. However, after reading information about it he learned that the shop was mostly run by women, even the owner was a woman.

Stepping out his car, the nineteen year old adjusted his black button up short sleeve shirt, the polyester hugging his broad torso tight. He locked his car up and stuffed the keys into the pockets of his black loose jeans and let his heavy black boots lead the way to the front entrance of the shop. Little did Gray know that after stepping through the sparkling clean glass doors that his, dare I say, life would get turned upside down all because the annoyingly cute asshole cashier who wouldn't spell his fucking name right on his damn coffee cup.


End file.
